Stuck as a Cat REWRITTEN AND BETTER
by kairinu
Summary: You know what I have just realized I SUCK at summaries so just read it... hehe KISHXICHIGO
1. He'sgone

Disclaimer: First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

Ok if some people didn't read the note I kinda doubt you'll read this but oh well so ya know I am rewriting Stuck as a cat I REALLY hate my begining of the first one and I kinda got myself confused when I was writing it hehe well here ya go chappy one REWRITTEN YAY.

* * *

OH yea pretty much whenever I make a line like above I switch povs so ya all know. And two lines is a scene change. 

**Stuck as a cat**

Yet again when Ichigo awoke this morning this was her daily routine wake-up, brush-teeth, go to school, hide cat ears, dream about Masaya _ahh, _and then the regular butt-whooping time to kick some kirema-anima booty. But today was how do I put it...different.

* * *

All day I was looking over my shoulder I just had this really foreboding feeling that something really bad was gonna happen. The only thing was I didn't know what. And it was bugging the HECK out of me. Even my friends at school could feel the hairs onthe back oftheir neck standing at ends. 

For short and lack of better words let me describe it like this, its a BAD day for Ichigo Momomiya. And that was only the begining things only went downhill from there...

* * *

"Masaya? Hey Masaya is that you?" Yet again me (Ichigo) and Masaya had set up a date but for the first time 'in HISTORY' he was the late one. "..unless I got the wrong location." I quietly mumbled to myself. :crash: My head flung upwards from the ground as I looked around trying to find the source of the sound. Then I started talking to myself. "Its ok Ichigo its probably a bird..:CRASH:..A really big bird."The sound was coming closer and I was begining to go into a state of panic. Then I felt something against my ear. 

"Hello Koneko, cat got your tounge?"The alien with green hair and yellow eyes breathed into my ear. Immediately I moved to smack him in the face. But...he wasn't there. "Behind you Koneko." My anger began to flare as I yelled out "MEW MEW METAMORPHISIS." Immediately after I began to give a speech about how much Kish was going to pay and launched an attack. Or at least tried to.

I brought my hands up in front of my face. 'Wha-whats going on?' I was confused no more like shocked really."I can't transform?" I asked it more like a statement while Kish just sat in front of me with a wicked smile on his face.

"Kish...WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I practically screamed it at him. "Well Koneko Mew aquas can be used in more ways than one which is mainly how I extracted your powers from you." 'My powers...but,' I felt like crying 'If I couldn't transform then..' "Kish why did you do that HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Koneko, Koneko the thing is if you don't have powers you can't save your planet andif you can't do thatI won't have to fight you. But most importantly you can't escape me if I catch you." Now I knew why I was having a bad day. That was my last thought as Kish came flying towards me moving to take me away. I closed myeyes awaiting the inevitable... Nothing was happening.

I opened my eyes to see the Blue Knight in all his glory standing in front of me trying to prevent Kish from taking me. Admiration, Hope, and love all went through me for my Masaya my knight was fighting to protect me. Thats when I saw it. Kish was planning on fighting dirty.

From the corner of my eye I saw a snake Kirema-anima preparing to launch out at my knight. So I flew myself in front of Masaya. But he saw it too and turned me around to the other side of himself and took in the snakes bite. I began to cry 'Am I really that weak?' I questioned myself despairinglyalthoughhappy that Kish had gone away somewhere.

"Ichi-Ichigo.." I turned my headback down to him.Masaya called to me now in his regular form. "Masaya don't leave me." I pleaded to him seeing that the snakes bite was obviously filled with venom. He just smiled at me and spoke in his dying breath with stressed and breathy words. "Ichigo I will love you always but.. please learn to love again." Then he was gone. And I was all alone. Holding a corpse of a man I loved crying like I would never love again.

But I forgot one saying that everyone knows. Never say never...

* * *

Hey so do you all like the rewritten version of the first chappy sorry I only did one right now but I will do #2 tomorrow 

chao all and guess what

my B-day is May friday the 13th isn't it AWESOME cya all bye

Kairinu


	2. Bittersweet love

Disclaimer:First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

Also so you know there is ONE cuss word in this chappy I don't own that either LUCKILY

Stuck as a cat

Two

You know those times when you get pissed off because your enemy who you thought was your friend ends up trying to kill you? Yea thought not.

* * *

While Ichigo was struggling to except Masayas dead and limp body in her arms. The other Mews were fighting to keep their lives.

* * *

It looked to be a kind of circle around the mews blantantly put though, they were surrounded. Kish was at the front Pie at the side and Tart at the other. Then not only that but their also seemed to be Kirema animas littered all around it completing the circle and making it a dome shape. 

"Mew Mint." A girl with wolfish ears spoke out quietly to the mew standing right behind her..

"What is it Zakuro?" Mew mint responded.

"Pudding Lettuce you too I have a plan." All backed up listening to Zakuro explain.

"Everyone first I don't think we will be able to make it out of this one without Ichigo so Pudding first chance you get run to get her and don't look back Mint, Lettuce, and I will hold them back for you." Pudding along with everyone else nodded in understanding.

Then came their chance Kish and Pie were both along with the Kirema animas started to attack flying from all directions at them the mews save for pudding all took aim at the best place and fired their mew attacks. It startled them for a moment and left Tart in wonder. Pudding took the chance to escape.

Pie and Kish starting to see that the mews were escaping closed in with the circle and sent more random attacks having the mews guess roughly at their location and leaving them to be failing miserably.

"Come'on is that all you got you queer alien wanna-bes?" Mew Mint yelled begining to become enraged at there foes encircling them repeatedly.

Zakuro launched an attack ...she missed. But with that one lone attack she left open a vulnerable point . Pie analyzing it took it as his chance and struck.

Zakuro was wide eyed unbelievingly at what had just happened. 'He-he hit me?' Zakuro thought. But in all reality hit was a large understatement Pie had scent a Kirema anima the size of his hand through her chest just below her heart. Looking back at Mew Mint for a moment. Zakuro smiled and coughed up blood just before she collapsed.

Mint was shocked. That-That Bastard... "YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!" Mint was enraged so much that you could just see the waves of furylickingat her body like wildfire. Preparing to launch an attack Mint was pushed aside by none other than..Lettuce? Then she understood why.

* * *

At first I couldn't speak I couldn't move or even breathe for that matter as I gazed on at Zakuros limp body laying on the ground. Then I saw it Kish was going in for the kill on Mint while she wasn't paying attention. I couldn't let that happen. So I dove in and pushed her out of the way taking the blow instead of Mint. 

The blade went through my heart but in the second before I knew none of us will make it out alive. Then darkness.

* * *

"NO why? WHY MUST YOU DO THIS I-I HATE YOU ALL!" In a rage Mint launched attack after attack killing off many of the Kirema animas and wounding slightly Pie and Kish. 

Then finally getting fed up with it Pie and Kish reacted sending one cosmic boom together at Mint literally tearing her existence no her very being to shreds. Leaving not one hair to distinguish who she was.

* * *

Run. That was all that was on Puddings mind right now run and get Ichigo she'll help and save everyone. Thats when she heard Zakuro scream and at that moment Pudding knew instantly. Even if she did manage to get to Ichigo in time. None of them would make it out of this one. Alive that is. Trying to keep tears from falling she began to run faster and faster feeling like the light at the end of the tunnel was nearing and that light... was Ichigo. Then she heard a cracking sound beside and stopped abruptly. 

"Hello-?" She asked hoping it to be a squirell or something like that. Then out of the shadows Tart took three steps forward as Pudding took three back. "No.." She whispered trying to get as far from him as possible. "Stay away from me y-you traitor, I hate you , and you-youmust hate me cause thats the only reason you 'd ever do this well I HATE YOU TOO SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pudding spoke getting louder with every word that was uttered from her mouth.

Tart walked forward and Pudding walked back they continued this pace until Pudding was against a tree. "No... your wrong." Tart spoke. ''I don't hate you. I'm sorry." His words were drenched in pain. And you could tell he struggled to speak them but then Pudding caught on. He then kissed her taking her breathe away and leaving none left. At first Pudding was shocked unable to do anything then her legs gave way. But this wasn't your regular heat of the moment oh my gosh I am gonna fall over one. No.

"Y-you poisened me. Traitor...'' And those were the last words Tart heard her speak before vanishing in thin air leaving no trace that he was ever there and leaving only the dead girl with tears on her face and a broken heart in her chest.

* * *

Its better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

man that was sad poor Pudding the kiss of death man she was one of my fave characters too aww.

well please review and give my story The savior a try its interesting.

Kairinu


	3. Memories

Disclaimer:First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

Hey all how are you guys doing? Me well I am kinda doing bad. You see my sister has Rett-Syndrom and this weekend something really bad happened she got Double Pnemonia it sucks I really love my sister.The doctors say she will likely not make it out alive so I am praying alot right now. And could I ask you all to pray for her to her names Kerry Klein and please I am serious the more prays she gets the faster I believe she will heal so please help me and my family and pray for my sister thanks.

Stuck as a cat

three

hey guys I kinda changed the plot a little from here on so it makes more sense but its still following the same base lines don't worry

* * *

Waking up Ichigo realized something. Her hands had turned into paws while she had slept and her human body had changed into one of a cat. Wondering at first what had happened. Ichigo pondered but her mind drew a blank. The last thing she could remember was Kish saying that she could no longer transform herself into Mew Ichigo and then... nothing. 

Unluckily though Ichigo concluded in her mind. This cat-form wasn't sealed off as well.'That sucks.' Walking around well more like crawling really. Ichigo apparantly noticed something the park ... it was gone. In fact all the places that Ichigo glanced upon were rubble she would have thought nothing hadn't ever existed here if she hadn't lived in Tokyo her whole life. "Wh-whats going on here?" She asked aloud her voice only coming out as a purr.

Thats when she saw it there was in fact a bulge in the place where the park use to be it was a yellow color. Moving closer Ichigo noticed something it wasn't just a bulge in the ground no it was Pudding more specifically Mew Pudding but all in all there she lay her body limp and gone cold from the fresh bite of death. Her eyes open revealing only traces of what she felt in the last moments of her life. Love, Hate , and ...betrayel.

Coming closer Ichigo found she couldn't move any farthar than three steps toward her due to her tendancy to fall down and cry in bursts for the loss of such a dear friend. 'Pudding... why? Why did you go?' Questions were pouring into Ichigos mind as tears continued to cascade down her face.

* * *

At first I was how do I put it .. oh yes surprised. Somehow after all our months of trying to beat the mews we do it in but a few minutes. So yes I was greatly surprised well a little less than that. Since it was always Ichigo who drew out the blow that fatally wounded us all regularly. But since I stripped her of her powers that was... Simple. 

OH speaking of my 'Koneko' where is she? I began to walk around before finally transporting myself to the park where I last saw my precious Ichigo. I still couldn't find her this began to enrage me until I finally yelled out. "ICHIGO WHERE ARE YOU!" Then I saw something jump in the bushes and teleported over ... "How ...cute."

* * *

Tears escaped from my eyes as I pictured the death Pudding must have had. Then I got a quick feeling of Deja Vu like this had happened before I just couldn't remember when then I heard a boom of a voice echo through the remainders of the park and jumped up. I turned around to here Kish say "How... cute." 

For some unknown reason to me right now I despised him from his feet to his ears EVERYTHING. Yet I just don't know why.

"So kitty I guess your the last one left huh?" I looked at him for a moment before tilting my head sideways. As if saying 'What?'. Luckily he understood and explained. "Kitty you see we are on a mission to explore and expel the life on this planet to make room for my people to come and live here."I rolled my eyes already knowing that information. "Ha do you even understand what I am saying?" I looked at him for a moment before thinking. 'You bet bozo.'

"You know what I think I am going to take you with me." I started to hiss at him as he tried to pick me up then scratched his arm. He dropped me almost immediatly. "Yikes your just like this girl I know Ichigo. Gosh I hope she is all right." Kish then turned his head to the side looking into the distance as if hoping she would pop out any second and just say . BOO. Unknowing that she was right in front of him.

"You know what kitty I think I'll call you Strawberry. Yea and guess what Strawberry I'm going to take you with me." Now I was 'overjoyed'. 'Great now I'm the idiots pet. Yay!' Ichigo thought with false excitment.

* * *

Then in the next second they teleported away leaving the bodys of Ichigos dead friends and love her only knowing that one died.

* * *

Hey all how are you guys doing me I'm fine My B-day is still this friday so yep I'm excited REALLY excited is more like it. I am finally turning fourteen YAY cool huh well I guess that I will talk to you all later. OH and read my story The Saviorits Tokyo mew mew and also it is **KISHXICHIGO**. So Review please 

PLEASE

Kairinu


	4. Chapter 4

NOT UPDATE IMPORTANT INFO. ON MY PROFILE 


End file.
